


Earless

by ShaytheStar



Category: Loveless
Genre: Bullying, Character Bashing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Slut Shaming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Ritsuka walks into school without his ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earless

**Author's Note:**

> This story has trigger warnings for rape mentions, slut shaming, bullying, and underage stuff. Contains some serious Ritsuka-bashing. Also, this fanfic contains cursing and gay slurs. Yuiko does not exist here. Everyone at Ritsuka's school bullies him, and most are homophobic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Loveless belongs to Yun Kŏga. However, Makoto the bully belongs to me!

A hush fell over the classroom as a short, 16-year old boy walked into the room, struggling to be surreptitious.

Whispers exploded around the high school classroom as Aoyagi Ritsuka hurriedly plopped down in his seat.

He winced when he felt accusing stares hit his head. He instinctively tried to flatten his ears, but came back to harsh reality when he was reminded that he no longer had anything that could be related to a cat's ear.

"Hey!" the shout called from behind him. The voice came closer and closer until Ritsuka could feel the presence behind him.

"Oh, h-hello, Makoto. . . ," the boy said in small words.

The hulking 16-year old thrust a meaty finger down on Ritsuka's head. "Where're your ears?"

Ritsuka opened his mouth but was shut up by Makoto.

"Who'd you fuck then, huh?" Makoto spun Ritsuka around and forced him near his face. "You a slut?"

The beady green eyes felt like they were staring into Ritsuka, felt like they could see everything. . . . Ritsuka suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, and he quickly averted his violet eyes.

The class snickered hatefully. "No! It's just . . . a . . . mistake. . . ."

"Couldn't control your urges? Or did you just get raped like a defenseless little boy? By a girl, nonetheless!"

Ritsuka cursed inwardly when he felt tears pooling in his eyes. The class laughed again, and people began to circle around him.

"No, it surely wasn't a girl," one observed.

"Yeah. We all know that you're a little faggot, Ritsuka," another laughed.

"Don't you always hang out with that adult guy?" a student inquired.

"He does! I think I even saw them kiss once!" another answered.

"Disgusting," another commented, horror evident on her face.

"Yeah. Boys and girls are supposed to be together, not boys and boys," one stated.

"Is the law about sodomy still in effect?" A girl wondered.

"No. Unfortunately." An erudite boy adjusted his glasses, mock sorrow on his face.

Ritsuka, who was frozen in horror and couldn't block out the horrid sounds, listened to the comments. Each one was more hateful than the previous. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

He covered his ears with his hands and raced out of the classroom, tears streaming down his face. Ritsuka blocked out the laughing and jeers behind him with a "Shut up! Shut up! All of you—just go die!"

He crashed into arms that circled around him. Soft lips were pressed to his forehead.

"You condemn them all to death, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked, his familiar, deep voice calming the boy down immediately. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Soubi can take care of the problem! I know that Ritsuka is a pacifist, but would you really care if you got this upset?
> 
> Edit: Nov 14, 2014: I bumped up the rating to M after re-reading this. This being T is pretty sketchy.


End file.
